


Communication

by roguefaerie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Alexis tells Twyla something she's been meaning to for a little while.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



“Um, Twy?” Alexis paused helpfully to add effect. “You know how I said the song...wasn’t really a good idea?”

“Yes, Alexis?”

“Well I was kind of wondering--actually--you know, um, if the song could-- I mean. If you and I could. Instead. Way back then.”

Twyla smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean. Yeah. That was totally. Actually what I meant.”

“Alexis…”

“I just didn’t realize it, you know, all at once, but now…”

Twyla just kept grinning, until she moved forward and kissed Alexis fully. 

Alexis’ body lit up with sensation so bright she expected to see actual sparks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368494) by [budd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd)




End file.
